


100th Episode Musing

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this episode won't leave me alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	100th Episode Musing

Getting Steve out of the hellhole they found him in and back home took almost two hours.

Getting Chin and Kono and Lou to leave them alone took another twenty minutes.

When he finally closed and locked the front door Danny went straight to the kitchen to get some Advil and water. When he got back, Steve was where he had left him, sitting on the edge of the couch like he was ready to take off any minute.

“Here. Take these,” he told him. “And sit back why don’t you.”

Steve reaches for the pills and water. His hand is shaking but he manages to wash them down.

“You’re welcome.”

Softly, like it hurts to talk, Steve says, “Thanks.”

When Danny says nothing he asks, “You mad at me?”

“Me? Mad at you? No way.”

“I don’t know why you’re mad, Danny- I didn’t do anything. This thing-it just happened. I was driving back to headquarters and the next thing I knew I was under fire.”

“I know that and once again, I’m not mad at you. I’m just worried about you-there’s a big difference.”

“Well you can stop worrying. I’m fine.”

“Okay fuck. Now I am mad at you.”

“What?”

“You do this all the time and I’m sick of it. Your damn leg could be hanging on by a few ligaments and you’d say, I’m fine. Look at you-you’ve obviously been through the ringer and then some-how about you tell the truth for a change?”

“What do you want me say. You want me to say that it hurts like shit to breathe? You want me to say that my head is messed up like nobody’s business? Would that make you happy Danny? If it would I’m sorry. It’s not the way I do things-it’s not the way I was trained.”

“Trained?”

There’s a nearly hysterical tone to Danny’s voice.

“Since when does training enter into the equation? As in our equation? You and me, we have something. Right? We’re together-at least as together as you’ll let yourself be with anyone. So training? Training shouldn't be part of our vocabulary. If you’re hurting you admit it. If you’ve just been through hell, like you have, you admit it. What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I don’t get it Danny. Why do you want me to burden you with crap like that?

“So just to review Relationships 101- it is not a burden to tell someone who cares about you that you’re hurting. So you’re hurting?”

“No-”

“Would you stop it! Would you just for one fucking minute be honest?”

Maybe exhaustion is what won out, or, maybe finally Danny got through to Steve.

Whatever it was, Steve took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Talk to me babe-what hurts?”

Eyes still closed, “H-head…shit, everything.”

“Okay then let’s get you lying down-here stretch out. That’s it, I got you.” Gently, like he used to do with Grace when she was sick, Danny angled Steve down on the couch.

It took a little more effort and a lot more cajoling but he eventually got Steve’s soaking wet pants and equally wet briefs off of him too.

Now what?

A quick glance around the room yields his answer. Once he drapes a slightly tattered afghan over him he takes a deep breath.

They’ll talk tomorrow.


End file.
